


Thinking Out Loud

by evrndeen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, New Years, idk what it is, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrndeen/pseuds/evrndeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> this is for beth who is the love of my life

New Years Eve had always been a day that Haru and Mako spent together. Even from a young age they would alternate between spending one year at Haru’s and the next at Mako’s, staying up until midnight and stepping outside, bundled up in blankets to watch the fireworks that erupted over the dark night sky, the colours dancing around the stars.

The first year that they saw the fireworks together they were seven years old. They spent the evening playing games and trying not to fall asleep. When Mako’s parents walked in at 11:30 to get them ready to go outside they found them both asleep, Mako’s head in Haru’s lap as the older boy leaned against the bed. They gently shook the boys awake, putting their coats on them as they yawned and rubbed their blue and green eyes. They walked outside, arms looped together to keep themselves warm. It wasn't long before the dark sky was set ablaze by fireworks, exploding in bursts of colour that lit up the small faces of the wonderstruck boys. Mako turned to look at Haru, his mouth curved into a smile and his blue eyes wide open, taking in the sight of the sky. He couldn't help but smile at the image of his best friend, who was usually so passive about everything, enjoying something so much. When the fireworks ended they went back inside, the excitement of what they had just seen keeping them awake for a few moments longer. They fell asleep in the same positions as before but this time Haru’s head rested in Mako’s lap. 

As they got older they made the decision to end every year by talking about good things that had happened to them and to continue talking until the fireworks had stopped. Mako was the one who insisted on this tradition, believing that if they started the year by talking about happy things then it would get the year off to a good start. Although Haru didn’t understand what effect just talking about good things would have, he went along with it because it was what Mako wanted and if Mako believed that it would have a positive effect on the new year ahead then who was Haru to deny him that belief?

Eventually they reached an age where parties were the only socially acceptable places to welcome in the new year and so Haru and Mako went together. Mako spent most of that first party worried that their tradition would break, worried that they would be setting themselves up to have a bad year. Haru spent most of the night watching Mako, he knew that there was something wrong but he hadn’t been able to figure it out. It wasn’t until everyone shouted out that it was 11:59 that Haru noticed a sadness in Mako’s eyes and realised that they hadn’t talked about good memories from the past year. He grabbed Mako’s hand and pulled him to the side until they were in the corner of the room, hidden in shadows and away from everyone else. Haru began to speak, having to stand on his tiptoes and lean close to Mako in order to be heard over the loud shouting of numbers that had started as everyone else counted down from twenty. 

Haru talked about the time that they camped together in Haru’s back yard for Mako’s birthday. Mako hadn’t been expecting the light tapping on his window and was drifting off to sleep when he heard it. At 17, Mako was still afraid of the dark and as he listened to the sound of someone or something hitting against his window, he retreated further into his bed, pulling the covers over his head as if that would protect him from whatever was out there. He had left his window slightly ajar, a habit that he was trying to stop but some nights it was impossible for him to fall asleep unless there was a cool breeze. The knocking didn’t stop and Mako closed his eyes and started to think about Haru being under the covers with him, like when they were younger, holding his hand until the fear passed. Haru’s voice was so clear that Mako felt like he was actually in the room with him. All of a sudden the covers were being pulled away from Mako and he let out a small yelp as he saw Haru standing by his bed. Haru held a finger up to his mouth, telling Mako to be quiet before pointing at the small clock on his bedside table that told them it was 11:45 at night. Haru gestured for Mako to follow him as he climbed back out of the window. Mako pinched his arm to make sure that he wasn't dreaming all of this. He trailed after Haru who was already walking up the stairs that led to his house. Haru opened the front door and held it open for Mako who was still confused by what was happening. Mako began to speak but Haru shushed him, telling him to just go along with it. Mako trusted Haru so of course he did and he followed Haru into his house. They walked through the house in silence until they reached the back yard. Mako had no idea what to expect after being woken up at nearly midnight but it certainly wasn't this. Four wooden poles had been set into the ground, fairy lights tied to each of them, creating a halo of lights around the small green tent that had been pitched in the middle. Haru watched Mako as his mouth fell open and he stepped closer to the centre. Mako looked around, taking in the view before turning around to face Haru who had a timid smile on his face. Haru explained what was happening, that he wanted Mako to start of his 18th birthday with something good, a memory that just the two of them could share. Haru unzipped the entrance to the tent and pulled out a small box wrapped in striped blue paper. Mako unwrapped the gift carefully to reveal a small dolphin key chain. It took Mako a few minutes to realise that it was the same one that he had let Haru have when they were younger. Haru watched as a smile appeared on Mako’s face as he held the key chain up and looked towards him. Mako stepped closer to Haru and pulled him into a hug that lasted longer than it should have but the moment was too perfect to end. Even though it was a cold November night, they decided to take the sleeping bags out of the tent so that they could sleep under the stars. They looked up at them together, picking out constellations and making up their own. Haru was adamant that he could see a constellation in the shape of a fish and Mako was certain that there was no such thing. After a few minutes of debating this, they began to drift off to sleep. Mako commented on how surprisingly bright it was under the light of a thousand stars and how small they made him feel. Haru had to bite his tongue to stop himself from telling Mako that he shone even more brilliantly than them and, if anything, the stars should be intimidated by Mako because there was no doubt in Haru’s mind that he was more spectacular than any of them, even the sun. Mako was the first to sleep, and Haru couldn't help but take a few moments to look at his best friend before falling asleep himself with a smile on his face. 

When Haru had finished talking Mako thanked him for upholding their tradition and hugged him as the crowd around them cheered and toasted to the new year. Haru wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck, holding his best friend close to him and reassuring him that their tradition would never end. 

******

When they went to university there was the worry that they wouldn't be together for New Years for the first time. Although they both lived in Tokyo, they were at least an hour away from each other which made seeing each other difficult. They both had too much work to do so decided to spend the New Years break in Tokyo rather than at home. Haru tried to reassure Mako that everything would work out but it was hard to believe when they had only managed to see each other twice a month which was a dramatic change from their usual daily meetings in Iwatobi. On New Years Eve, Haru made the long journey to see Mako, not telling him that he would be coming so that it could be a surprise. When Mako opened the door, it was barely a second before he was pulling Haru towards him and holding him tight. After a few minutes of embracing each other, Mako let go of Haru, letting him drop the few inches back to the ground. Haru had bought some work with him as they still had a few hours to kill before midnight but it was impossible to work when he had the option to talk to Mako instead. That’s not to say that they didn’t try to work, they both agreed to stay in Tokyo for a reason, but eventually the work got pushed aside as they sat on the floor, cross-legged and facing each other. They talked for hours about anything and everything, and as midnight drew nearer they put their coats on and left Mako’s apartment so that they could go outside and see the fireworks. This time it was Mako who spoke over the large crowd of people that were gathered to watch the fireworks. He stood next to Haru but slightly behind him so that it was easier to dip his head low to speak into his ear. 

Mako talked about the time that he and Haru had gone swimming at midnight on their last day in Iwatobi. Mako had managed to persuade Coach Sasabe to let them use the pool and had surprised Haru by turning up on his doorstep at 12am and throwing pebbles at his window. Haru was wide awake anyway he hadn't been expecting anyone to come so late. He looked out of the window of his bedroom and saw Mako standing below him, his ever present smile on his face as he told Haru to pack a swimming bag. It didn’t take long for Haru to put two and two together and he rushed to gather his stuff and bounded down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind him. As they walked to the pool Mako told Haru how he had managed to get the keys and Haru couldn't help but smile at the fact that Mako had put so much effort into this. When they reached the pool, they stripped and changed into their swimming costumes. It came as no surprise to Mako that Haru was the first of them to dive into the pool and he stood at the side for a while watching as Haru swam lengths. After a few minutes, Haru swam over to the side and got out of the pool to stand next to Mako. He held his hand out for Mako to take and the two boys leapt into the pool together, both with smiles on their faces. After swimming around for a while, they decided to have a competition to see who could hold their breath underwater for the longest. They both took a deep breath before plunging under the water. Haru noticed that Mako’s eyes looked even brighter under water and he still managed to keep a small smile on his face. Mako realised that the pool lights somehow made Haru’s eyes look a deeper shade of blue. They both came up for air at the same time, Mako laughing slightly as he shook the excess water out of his brown hair. Mako decided that since a clear winner hadn't come out the first time they should try again, and so they did. After multiple tries they had ended up fairly close to each other, knees touching every time they sunk under the water. Haru was the one that closed the gap between them, taking hold of the green eyed boys hand and pulling him closer. He used his other hand to cup Mako’s face and hesitantly moved in closer until there was no space between them at all. It was a soft kiss, the most innocent type of kiss. They both surfaced at the same time, still holding on to each other but desperately needing air. If it was up to them, they would have stayed under the water and lived in that moment forever. They stood, foreheads pressed together as the air filled their lungs and Mako let out a breathy laugh and smiled which made Haru do the same. Up close, Haru’s smile reminded Mako of the way the moon looked just after it was full, his mouth tugged upwards at the corners, making it in to a crescent shape. Looking into Haru’s eyes when he was this close to him Mako felt like he saw a galaxy of stars in them. Soon after that they left the pool and walked home hand in hand. 

When Mako had finished speaking Haru turned around to face him, a crescent shaped smile on his face. Everyone began to count down from 10 and before Haru had a chance to speak, Mako suggested that they start off a new tradition and leaned down to kiss him as the crowd reached one and the fireworks began. As they kissed, the silhouette of the two of them eclipsed the fireworks that burst around them.


End file.
